The Fallen Angels Shall Arise
by EvaHerondale
Summary: She is not the Shadowhunter she thinks she is. She is a warlock. Descendant of Jonathan Shadowhunter on her mother's side. But who's her Daddy? Will she find out when she discovers she has all the angels of Heaven and all the demons of Hell as her protectors? Or perhaps when she finds out she can shoot fire and ice from her hands? How far will she go to protect her parabatai...


My first fanfic, please leave comments as I'd love to hear your opinion and if you like it or not. Enjoy! Xxx

Thursday 2nd October

The Funeral of Max Egon

Loving Husband and Father

Killed in Battle 

We all gathered around the body. You could still see the ever present wrinkles in this man's face, the hard set jaw, and if they were open, his eyes that held a terrifying gaze.

We all gathered around the body. Dressed head to toe in white, the only exception was our tar black runes; tattooed onto our bodies as a constant reminder of what we are, of what we will always be. Shadowhunters.

Max Egon lay still in his coffin. His wife, Lana, standing by his side even in death. Fellow warriors came to share their condolences, telling her of what an amazing inspiration he was, what a brave man he was, what a true Shadowhunter.

Max Egon would never whisper another word. Never lift another finger. Never kill another demon.

I scanned the crowd, looking for a face that was forever etched in my mind. Rudy Egon. As my parents began walking forward to Lana, I quickly spun around the other way running onto the balcony. "Vudy?" I whispered in my best German accent. "Ja?" A quiet voice called back. I looked up, seeing the evening sun begin to drown in the pink sky...and my best friend. I started to climb up - I'd spent most of my life climbing up and down the Egon house, secretly sneaking out Rudy, then pretending that we were Jace Herondale and Clary Morgenstern, attacking imaginary demon's left right and center. That was, until Rudy's dad found us and began beating him senseless.

I looked again at the boy in front of me, though he wasn't a boy anymore - he was almost a man. "Are you here to tell me what a great man my father was?" He asked me, his voice dull.

"I promised never to lie to you, so no, I'm not,". I stared into his dark blue eyes, so blue like the ocean that you could almost drown in them. "Marina?" A slight hint of his home country could be heard in his voice. "Ja?" I answered.

"I'm not sad. My dad is dead, and I'm not sad. Not in the slightest," A slight breeze came along causing his blonde hair to flutter. "Remember that time he found you using his daggers?" Pain flashed across his face as he thought back to time when he was twelve years old.

He had been in his attic, where is father stored old weapons and other Shadowhunter essentials. Wanting to distract himself from the sound of his father beating his mother downstairs, he began throwing daggers at the attic wall...soon he was an expert. But when his father found him, he was so scared and surprised that he accidentally threw one at him, slicing of a part of his father's ear. Max Egon was so overwhelmed with anger that he almost killed Rudy. But this wasn't the first time and it certainly wasn't the last.

I couldn't bare to see the sadness in his eyes so I turned away, staring into the sea which unfortunately was almost the exact same colour as his eyes. He held my hand as I felt heard tears falling onto the Egon's roof.

I buried my feet into the soft sand. The beach was my haven. I felt my woes being washed away by the sound of the crashing sea. Most days I would come here with Rudy - my partner in crime, but sometimes I just needed to be alone. My family was in better shape than Rudy's - though it wasn't the best. Having a father with a top job in the Shadowhunter world would be something most teenage girls would be proud of...but not if that father looked at you with disappointment in his eyes purely because of your gender.

"Ouch!" I cried out. My hand suddenly felt as if it was on fire, a horrible burning sensation shot through it, going as quickly as it came. "Weird," I told myself.

"Marina," a voice from behind whispered. Sounding as though it was in agonising pain. I quickly jumped up and spun around.

In front of me, a figure stood concealed under a heavy robe, a hood pulled over it's head to make it unable to see it's face. " Die gefallenen Engel werden aufstehen," I knew German well enough from my lessons with Rudy to know what that meant.

_The Fallen Angels will arise_.

The figure lifted his hood and I could see the body of Max Egon burst into flames.

**the next chapter will go into more detail about Max as well as Rudy and Marina's relationship. They'll also begin to discover what happened to Max and why...**


End file.
